Awkward
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: Just a collection of unconnected awkward moments that we have experienced ... unfortunately ... Rated K and written by Green and Vio. (::)!
1. How NOT to End a Call

**Green: Hey! We're making… *drumroll* A new series! It's called "That Awkward Moment When…"**

**Vio: Yeah! This series was created when I posted something on Google +, and Green was like, "Let's make a fanfic series out of that!"**

**Green: I take 99% of the credit. Vio may have 0.01% of the credit. Google + may have 0.99% of the credit.**

**Vio: Woah! Dude! So google + gets more credit than me?! I see how it is…**

**Disclaimer: Just the moments of awkwardice are ours. All have been experienced by us. :P Don't judge. eme**

* * *

**Chapter One: How _Not_ to End a Call**

Percy laughed with Annabeth. They were on the phone, supposedly calling for help on math, although along the way, they got sidetracked. Suddenly, his mom yelled, "Percy! It's been ten minutes! Hang up and do your homework!"

"Okay, Mom!" He yelled back. To Annabeth, he said, "Mom's calling. I gotta go. Homework… it ruins everything."

Annabeth giggled, and he could imagine her shaking her head in mock disapproval. "Percy, Percy, Percy…"

He laughed with her. "Yeah, okay. I really gotta go. Mom's gonna get mad. Bye!"

"'Kay, bye," she replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Okay, seriously. Why aren't you hanging up?"

"I don't know. I wait for the other person to hang up first."

"Really? Me too. Um, ladies first…"

"Fine. On the count of three, we both hang up. One… two… three!"

They stood in silence for a while.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you hang up?"

"Well, why didn't _you_ hang up?"

"Still."

"Percy! Get off the phone! You still have that make-up essay to do. And that science report due last Monday. And the detention exercise for blowing up half of the test tubes while you were daydreaming. And the math homework that the dracaenae ate. And the essay on how to _properly_ build an engine. And the tutor's homework…" his mom ranted on.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, mom!" Percy blushed, not wanting Annabeth to hear the rest. Gods, she was never going to let him forget.

On the other side of the line, Annabeth laughed. "Wow, Seaweed Brain. I knew you weren't the best student, but I didn't think you were _that _bad."

"Oh, well. Really, bye now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh my _gods_, bye already!"

"Yeah, alright. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Percy saw his mom coming into the kitchen where the phone was. He hurriedly whispered, "Bye!" into the phone and hung up. His mom sighed and pointed at the table, where his homework was. He groaned, and looked at the clock. It read 9:30. Oops, his call lasted for thirty minutes, a good twenty minutes longer than it should have. Talk about awkward.

* * *

**Vio: So, review with your thoughts! Can you relate? Stay tuned for the next one-shot! ^^**

**Green: YAY! We have some titles already… MWAHAHAHA! Bye! LET IT RAIN COOKIES! *thunder* *blue chocolate chip cookies start raining down* *disappears with a flash of chocolate lightning***


	2. Stuck in the Middle

**Green: CHAPTER TWO! *cheers* Vio, say something, cuz I'm bored.**

**Vio: Me too. AMINAMANAMANAMANAMANA. There's something fun for everyone to say! :D**

**Green: … BANANANANANANANANANANANANANA! Oh, yeah, we have some OCs in here. Sophie, Tori, Mandy, and Clara. Clara's Sophie's little sister, and Mandy is Tori's little sister.**

**Disclaimer: Own PJO we do not. Own Yoda we do not either.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Stuck in the Middle**

"You little punk! Get the Hades outta here!" There went Clarisse. It was amusing to see the hero of Olympus run away from a daughter of Ares - though he _is_ the god of war.

Percy was currently running for his life. That shaving cream was a mistake…

When he ran into the lake.

Clarisse was still running, and couldn't stop. _SPLASH!_ They were both in the water.

Thankfully, Percy was fast enough to get the current to steer him and Clarisse out of the lake.

The current landed them at the edge of the lake. Percy stood up, perfectly dry, and brushed off imaginary specks of dirt.

Clarisse, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. "PERSEUS JACKSON. THERE IS SUCH THING AS AN _AIR BUBBLE _THAT KEEPS PEOPLE WHO AREN'T IMMUNE TO WATER DRY."

Percy shrugged good naturedly. "I forgot?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You - yes, you, Percy Jackson - _look at me_ - are going to pay." Clarisse pulled out her dagger and charged.

Percy flicked his hand and sent the roaring water into the sky. He stretched out his hands, concentrating hard, molding the water into giant-sized hands. With great strain, he moved the hands, and grasped Clarisse in them.

"Dude! Unfair, much? Don't worry, though. This ain't gonna stop the almighty Clarisse!" She laughed boisterously, and ate a french fry. Wait, what? Where'd she get that? Now _Percy_ wanted a french fry.

Percy frowned. "Now who's the unfair one? YOU GOT A DAM FRENCH FRY. HOW?!"

"I have my ways. Besides, it was soggy. It fueled my burning hatred for you."

"But but but…"

"But _what_?"

"If it was soggy… how could it have 'fueled your burning hatred' for me? 'Cause soggy and wet things can't burn…"

"Well, we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn."

"..."

"No comment? I didn't think so." Clarisse smirked. "The great hero of Olympus is speechless. I have succeeded in humiliating you."

"Oh, no you didn't." Percy snapped his fingers in an elaborate 'S' formation, head movements combined. "I was just displaying my awesome refusal to make commentary."

"So they all say. Seriously, Prissy? You lack originality."

"Gods, I am the son of Poseidon, the first in quite a while. How can you say I lack originality? I find myself plenty original and different."

"Says the guy who looks and acts quite a bit like Harry Potter."

"I'm surprised that you actually read that series."

"Annabeth. Need I say more?"

"Actually, I would be quite fine if you kept your mouth shut for the rest of eternity."

"Nope."

"Aw…"

"And besides, if I did, who would the children of Ares look up to?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"I was going to say that they can look up to me. I am a star model." Percy striked some poses.

"Yeah, sure. Pardon me, but can you release me from this watery grip so that you and I can have a proper conversation?"

"Fine..." He released his control over the water hands, and allowed Clarisse to drop to the ground, soaked to the bone in lake water.

Clarisse glared a death glare at Percy, obviously intensely angry. "Oh, you wanna go?" She said quietly, angered out of her wits.

"We've been going."

Clarisse shook her head, obviously irritated. She charged towards Percy, her soppy wet feet making a slurping sound every time they left the ground.

And they began to fight. Sometimes, Percy would have the upperhand, and other times it was Clarisse, but overall, they were evenly matched.

Then, in the midst of battle, a hero arose, stepping through the cloud of dust.

"HI! I'M MANDY! I'm here with my sister and friends. I'm new! Can you tell me where to go?" A girl with long black hair asked, smiling, revealing two crooked buck teeth.  
Instantly, the fight stopped, revealing a very confused looking Clarisse and Percy.

"What the Hades?!" Clarisse cursed. "Hey, new kid! Now's not the time. Come again later. I need to kill this guy first." She said, jabbing her thumb in Percy's direction.

"But Tori said to make new friends…" she jerked her thumb towards another girl who looked around 12 or 13 years old.

"Oh my gods, Mandy, I said friends that were _your age_…" The girl, Tori, looked mortified. They didn't look alike at all, as Mandy was huggable, and Tori was not.

"Um, Sophie… help?" Tori turned to her friend, who looked around the same age.

"No. I have my hands full with Clara here." Sophie pushed a little girl around the same age of Mandy, maybe seven or eight.

"Gods, thanks, bestie. You're so helpful."

"I _know_, right? I'm just too awesome." Sophie and Clara looked somewhat alike, most likely sisters. Black hair, black eyes. That, though, was where the similarities ended. Sophie was wearing sweats. Clara was more fancy… ish. Tori was wearing the same style as Sophie, and Mandy was wearing a turtleneck and sweater - way too hot for the summer.

"Um, we're still here, you know…" Percy said awkwardly, watching their 'friendly' exchange.

"Wow, way to make things less awkward," Sophie turned towards him.

"Not my fault," Percy whined.

"Or is it?..." Tori trailed off.

Clara tugged at Sophie's sleeve. "I want food! I'm hungry. Can I get some chicken?"

"..." everyone said, just standing there.

Sophie and Tori immediately made a llama with their hands and opened its mouth up and down.

"Awkward llama," they said together. Then they looked at each other.

"Great minds think alike!" They laughed.

Awkward this was. For Percy and Clarisse.

* * *

**Green: So, just a hint - you may see Sophie, Tori, Mandy, and Clara in our later stories! I kinda like the idea of them. And expect more OCs! We have lots of ideas… :D**

**Vio: I personally find this not _too _awkward. Well, not as awkward as the next chappie will be. :D Also, when I wrote down the chapter title, I was planning to do like three people sitting on a bench, and the two people on the sides starting a conversation, and the person kinda awkwardly leaning forward so the two people could talk. But, that would've been too short, so yeah...Review?**

**Green: I don't get why people ask for reviews or threaten to abandon a story if no one reviews. It's not like your life depends on it, and it falls to the reader to decide whether or not they wanna review. Who agrees? :D Anyway, bye! *disappears in a flash of cookie-scented lightning as it starts to rain cookies***

******Vio: Meh, I didn't threaten. I just asked :P **


	3. Jog in Awkward Gratitude

**Disclaimer: :( Need we say more?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Jog in Awkward Gratitude**

Ah, what a wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Nico was the errand boy. Yay for him. Whoa, sarcasm overload. He was turning into Percy. The horror…

"I got bread, fresh bread… yum yum yum… you know, yummy in my tummy. Oh, I mean your tummy. No, everyone's tummy. Wait, what? Anyways, buy your bread here…" Nico grumbled in monotone, catering a basket filled to the brim with bread. As he walked, he tripped slightly on a rock, almost falling over. The basket tipped, and a piece of bread tumbled through the air and landed on muddy ground below.

Nico looked down. "Oh, huh, um…" He looked around; no one was watching. He sighed in relief, and quickly picked the bread back up. He placed it back into the bread basket. Then, after a second thought, he took it back out. To keep the bread inside the basket sanitized? No. He took that dirtied piece of bread out to sell it first. Talk about disgusting.

"Buy this piece first. It was baked last, and therefore the most fresh. It's still warm. Fresh baked bread…" He continued walking around, his posture sulking.

After a while, he gave up, and plopped down onto a bench, contemplating life. No one wanted to buy the dirtied piece of bread. Why was that? He got up and stretched, groaning loudly and dramatically. "I'm a young boy. I should not be forced into labor like this!" He protested to no one in particular. "And I didn't even get enough money for a Happy Meal!"

So, his secrets have been revealed. Nico di Angelo, the King of Ghosts, and son of Hades, measures cash in Happy Meals. What has the world come to. The answer: everything.

He sauntered off into his cabin, sighing happily as the cold wind of the air conditioner rushed into his face. "This has been a long day… I deserve a coke. Good job, Nico. You're so cool." He congratulated himself, popping a coke open. It _had_ been a long day, actually. He had been outside, under the searing sun, for ten minutes. That's right. Ten. Whole. Minutes. Sarcasm intended.

Or was it?

"Ugh. I wonder what Percy and Annabeth are doing. Omigods, is this what I think of when I've got nothing to do? How sad." He heaved himself up, grumbling and groaning. Slowly, he shuffled towards the door. "Should I, or should I not? I should. No, wait, I shouldn't. Actually, if I did - no. I can't. But if I didn't… I guess the pros outweigh the cons… I'll just go." He shoved the door open, and sighed melodramatically. He turned around, and said to his cabin, "Goodbye, dear home. It will be a while until we meet again. You shall be missed. But, will you miss me? Oh, woe is me." He fell to his knees and placed his hand, palm up, against his forehead. "Oh, I should've did this before I said those words. Oh well." He got up, and skipped away.

Wait, what?! _Skipped?! _Yes, that's right. He skipped, humming to himself as well. The world is about to end.

It was like Nico was possessed. Every demigod stared at him while in the middle of things. Several people fell into the lake. Several people hid inside their cabins. Nico continued skipping away, humming "Tomorrow" from Annie. People screamed and ran into camp to avoid him. Not only was he acting weird, but… he couldn't carry a tune for his life. But he _could_ carry a tu_na_. Percy forced him to realize it.

"Oh, Peeeeeeeeercy~! Aaaaaaaaaaaannabeth~!" He yelled happily. "I sold my bread! Now give me that money you promised me! Remember, it's all about the money, money, money. It's all about the money, money, money. Don't care about the price tags. Wait… that's not right…"

Percy opened the door to the Big House in irritation. He held it open, waiting. And waiting. And waiting… but Nico was still a mile away.

"Um… Annabeth? Is Nico okay?" Percy stared.

"According to this shield… no. And I do _not_ wanna know why." Annabeth stated nervously.

Suddenly, Nico raised his arms into the air, spinning in circles. "IN SUMMERRRRRRRRR!" Then he stopped, and all was quiet. He slowly turned around. When he caught Percy and Annabeth staring, he blushed a deep scarlet, and glared. "Never speak a word of this to anyone. My army of skeletons are only a little ways away."

Percy nodded slowly. "So… are you gonna enter, or what?"

Nico nodded, ducking his head. He began walking slowly. When he looked up, and saw Percy's impatient expression, he began walking faster, not wanting to keep Percy waiting, but also wanting to spare at least a bit of his dignity. This resulted in a half jog, half walk.

Finally, after a while of this awkward jogging, he reached the door. He laughed awkwardly, and said, "Thanks, Perce…"

"No prob." Percy said nonchalantly. Then, he smirked. "You know, Nico, you're singing isn't half bad."

Annabeth walked up, looping her arm around Percy's. "Yeah, not as bad as Seaweed Brain's. However, you could work on rounding your tone, and fully developing your notes, because in some of the high parts, your voice cracked. Also -"

"- you could work on walking a little faster." Percy said quickly, before Annabeth could launch into a knowledge filled, undecipherable speech about tone quality.

"Y-Yeah…" Nico hurried inside before they could pepper him more. How embarrassing - and awko taco.

* * *

**Vio: So… didja miss us? No? Didn't think so. Anyways, consider this chappie two awkwards in one. :D I wrote most of it… from experience… except for the bread part. That was original. :) Green contributed like two sentences. Two very _motivating _sentences. *Sarcasm* But meh, she had homework. Reviews would make us happy!**

**Green: I was doing homework. -_- sorry guys! Anyway, I wrote: "Or was it?" And I was done. XD I'M JUST AWESOMESAUCE LIKE DAT.**

**Vio: Yup. DAZ HOW SHE ROLLLL!**


	4. I am the Tickle Monster

**Disclaimer: Although we have asked politely, Uncle Rick still says, "Give rights to you guys? Nuh-uh. No go."**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I am the Tickle Monster**

"Percy, that's incorrect." Annabeth deadpanned, looking over Percy's worksheet. "You see, when you plot points on a graph, the x-axis coordinate is always written before the y-axis coordinate. The x-axis is equivalent to longitude, and the y-axis is latitude."

Percy tilted his head, more confused than ever. "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

Annabeth facepalmed, and sighed. "Basically, for the coordinate pair (5, 6), you go towards the right on the horizontal line five spaces. Then, you go up the vertical line six spaces. You follow along said lines, and plot the point where they intersect." Annabeth explained, demonstrating on her paper. "Understand now?"

Percy nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, yeah, of course I do…"

Annabeth smiled wearily, relieved that her words had finally reached his ears. "Good. So where would (-7, 8) go, then? Show me on this graph."

"Um… here?" Percy pointed at a random spot on the graph, fervently hoping that he was right.

Not a chance.

Annabeth facepalmed. "Why in the name of Olympus was I chosen for this job again?…"

"Uh… because I'm awesome?" Percy said.

"That made no sense, Percy. It's not scientifically proven. Your statement was an opinion, not a fact. Also, why couldn't anyone else be doing this? I need to study for my topography class!"

"Topogrophawha? OOOH, OOH, POPTROPICA!"

"Topography is nothing like your favorite childhood game."

"Poptropica isn't my favorite _childhood _game; it _is _my favorite game. Also, doesn't the word 'poptropica' make you think of popsicles? Like, tropical fruit flavored popsicles? Blue ones, of course."

"..."

"What, doesn't it?"

"No. It makes me think of all the time that we wasted discussing pointless topics. Now, let's get back to work. So, (5, 6)... You know what, forget it. You're hopeless at this."

"Oh, excuse me?" Percy raised an eyebrow, glaring at her. "The great, almighty Percy Jackson doesn't give into such an inferior piece of paper."

"The 'great, almighty Percy Jackson' also can't solve a simple sixth grade math problem."

"Two words: ADHD. Dyslexia."

"Oh, yeah? I have them too. And I'm the one tutoring you."

Suddenly, Conner and Travis ran into the room. "BURNED!"

"What the Hades?" Percy looked at them weirdly.

"Nothing." They went out.

…

"Hey, Annabeth, I have a question."

"You always do."

"I do?"

"Yes. Now, I know that wasn't your actual question."

"No, it wasn't."

"Then what was?"

Percy looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "You know what? I can't even remember anymore."

"Percyyyy…"

"Fine, fine, fine… it was… it was…"

"It was _what_?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I-I actually forgot this time…" Percy admitted sheepishly (baaa).

"Oh, really? Then I guess I can't help you." Annabeth shrugged, going back to her worksheets. "Your loss, not mine," she reminded him.

"Wait! I have magically just remembered!"

Annabeth smirked. Her ingenious plan had worked yet again. "Go on…"

"Are you, perhaps…" he leaned closer for added suspense, "ticklish?"

Without warning, he reached out and began tasing her sides, tickling her and shouting out things like, "SURVIVE THE SEVEN PINCHES!"

...And she wasn't even fazed. Unfortunately, Percy, who had not yet noticed (of course), continued with his endless tickle sprees. "I am the tickle monster! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Percy. Really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're dying of laughter!" Percy smiled.

Cue the crickets.

"Righhhhtt…" Annabeth sat up straighter. "Now, how do you graph the line if y=5x+10? Remember, generally, the base equation is y=mx+b."

Percy wouldn't let his defeat go. "But wait! Are you saying that _you're not ticklish_?!" Percy obviously couldn't believe his eyes. "No way! That's simply not possible!" He gasped suddenly. "Does that mean that my careful plotting was all for nothing…? Dam!"

"It's fine, Percy. Now let's get this line plotted so we can go canoeing."

Percy nodded, scratching the back of his neck, feeling slightly - okay, _a lot_ - embarrassed. "Oops… yeah… lezzdodis."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Let's do this!" Percy fis-pumped the air, conveying enthusiasm to cover up his embarrassment.

Ah, Percy Jackson. Instead of weaving himself the best plan in his whole history of plans, he brewed the path of one-sided awkwardness. Oops indeed.

* * *

**Vio: Well, it's been a while now, hasn't it? After a month long wait, we have returned with the fourth component of "Awkward"! Yay! Reviews brighten us immensely. *Looks away* just thought you should know.**

**Green: -_- So sorry! We had homework, dancing, piano, homework, piano, homework, Chinese, homework, piano, dancing, and Chinese. Nike had swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, and swimming.**

**Vio: Yeah, Ima like, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…" Yesterday we swam 40,400 yards worth of 100 freestyle and 50 butterfly without breaks. -_- Thanks a lot, coach.**

**Green: I DON'T DO SWIMMING. :D**


End file.
